


Naggin' ya!

by Akalon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Genderfluid, Human/Monster Romance, Naga, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	Naggin' ya!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=sqsegx)

 

You’d been walking for days. Left behind from a caravan as dead weight. The Journey was through an unforgiving desert and your caravan had hit one hardship to many. Resources like water had become scarce and as an indebted laborer.. you were left behind.

Licking your dry, cracked lips wasn’t even a relief. In the hot sun it only made it more apparent how little water you had left. Trudging through the sand and dry shrubs you headed toward the shade of a large outcropping of rocks. At least there you’d die in some sort of comfort.

Reaching the base of the rocks you crumpled to your knees. Plopping down in the shade and laying down on your side near a rather prickly bush. Hopefully the predators out here would leave you alone until you died.

Sighing you closed your eyes. You’d gave it your all. As you drifted off you heard the faint rattling of the infamous rattle snake. “Bite me if you want.. I’m already dead.” You whisper, not even bothering to open your eyes. Fuck the damn snake.

Much to your surprise you woke up. Not only that but there was a bowl or cup being held to your lips, a hand behind your head lifting it to help you drink.

Realizing there was water right infront of your face you reached up, holding the hand and bowl in place as you gulped it down. Your eyes rolled over to the shadow looming above you, the shape of man? Surrounded by white light?

Just like that you were out again.

This time when you woke it was to a splitting pain in your head. A pitcher of water and a cup sat on the ground beside you and you lurched forward for it. Your mouth still tasted like the sands. Not bothering with the cup you lifted the heavy pitcher to your mouth and drank.

Setting it down you took a moment to finally breathe. Blinking and looking around.

You weren’t laying in the soft sands. Instead you were surrounded by the towering stones. Below you lay a crystal clear pool of water surrounded by flowering green plants. Two trees even grew through the rocks.

No one else was here though. Sliding down to the plants you fell to the ledge and nearly into the pool of water. Gripping the tree for support you reach down. Strangely enough a lot of the plants… were edible ones.

Slumping against the tree you carefully plucked a ripe fruit from the bush beside it. Not even bothering to wash it you bite into the small fruit. Savoring the sweetness, the juice.

A happy whimper left you as you greedily devoured fruit after fruit.

“No by all means, eat all the fruit.” A voice says from behind you.

Startled you jump, nearly dropping the precious food as you fumbled and finally caught it.

From behind the ridge emerged a…person?

Their body looked human but their lower body was… well…a snake. You couldn’t help but stare. Their skin was a rich brown, tanned from the desert sun. Their hair a brilliant white. Their face was rather androgenous too. A strong jaw but soft feminine cheeks and lips. Their golden eyes were narrow but lined with a thick set of white lashes. If it weren’t for the exposed flat chest you’d honestly couldn’t tell.

“Anybody home?” They laughed, waving a hand in front of their face.

Blinking you turned to face them, to weak to really stand. “I’m…dead right? This is.. i don’t know.. heaven or something?”

They laughed. “What does that make me? An angel? Seems like an upgrade.. i’ll take it!”

Confusion settles on your face and they slither forward. “Relax, eat. I’m only teasing you.” Picking up your hand they place another fruit into it.

Tenatively you bite into the fruit, now holding a half eaten fruit in both hands. “I’m…i’m confused.”

“Arn’t we all?” They reply, moving past you and into the pool with a sigh. “You were out for a while… day..day and a half maybe? Where are you from? Why are you alone? Why did I rescue you? Questions I ask myself often.”

You can’t help but smile. “I don’t know why you rescued me… but i’m grateful.”

“You’ll pay me back. Trust me.” Their honey colored eyes drift shut and they wiggle down further into the water. The lower half of their body slowly making its way into the water as well.

Did that mean you’d…no. Better to not think about drinking the water right now. “I can answer those… I’m a laborer to a caravan headed to Torud. We’d been running low on supplies so.. I was left behind in favor of the core caravan crew. They were bringing gems from the mines down south.”

The snake person cracks an eye open to look at you. “Huh. So you’re what… a slave?”

“Not…exactly. I mean I only had a year left on my contract once we reached Torud..” Your voice grows quiet and you end up muttering.

Nodding they swim over to you. “Well if it makes you feel any better i’m a much better master.” They smile wide but you can’t help but grimice. “I’m teasing. You need to learn to relax!”

Narrowing your eyes at them you huff and go back to eating. Those golden eyes watching you the whole time.

Their voice is low, almost seductive. “I wonder why they’d leave such a beautiful woman behind.” Pushing themselves up they come and lay at your feet. “Not to sound like i’m complaining, i’m not, but it does seem rather wasteful.”

Pulling your legs in you eye them. “Well i’m sure if they had left a beautiful woman behind they would think the same. However I doubt they’d have left anyone behind if they knew this was here.” You wave to the water, the pool that still had over half of their snake like body in it.

Rolling onto their stomach they frowned. “You are beautiful, and this water is from underground. There’s a cave system hidden in the rocks that has the freshest water… this is mostly like.. a pool. I’m Zorin by the way.”

Giving them your name you nod a small belated hello. “This might seem a bit…rude but…what are you?”

Raising white brows they blink and tilt their head. “What do you mean what am i- OH MY GOD IM HALF SNAKE!” They make a dramatic show of freaking out, their huge tail slapping the water and sending a wave of water crashing over you.

Drenched and unammused you scowl at them. “I deserved that.”

Smiling they pull the dirty wet hair away from your face. “Yes. Yes you did. You’re also filthy.” Grabbing your arm they start to pull you down, sliding back into the water themselves.

“Oh no no no.” You try to stop them but your muscles are sore and weak. “I don’t do water! I don’t know how to-” Your words are drowned out as you plunge into the water. The half eaten fruit in your hand forgotten as you flail about, splashing and treading water.

“Stop! Stop splashing! It’s not even that deep! Ow!”

Your hand colides with a face and you grab onto their shoulders, pushing them down so you can bring your head up out of the water. Clinging to them for dear life you cough. “I tried… to tell you I can’t swim.”

“It’s only 10feet deep.” They laugh. “ Hardly an ocean.”

Glaring at the side of their face you reach for the side of the pool, leaving them for the rocks.”Yeah well i’m only a little over half that in height. I could have died.”

You can practically hear their eyes roll as they swim up beside you. “Right. Mortals and their fear of death. You know the first time I met you you told me to bite you. I think you thought I was some sort of rattle snake or something. Quite amusing.”

Strong hands push you up and out of the water and you lay on the flat rock like a beached whale. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You groan.

“Righhhtt.” They laugh, climbing out of the pool and helping you up. “Come on, i’ll take you down below. It’s getting to warm for you. Besides you’re less muddy and dusty now.”

To tired to argue you just send them a glare and let them help you down into a large crack in the rocks. Almost immediately you can feel the bite of the heat give way to a cooler, more comfortable temperature.

There’s little cracks of light spilling from the rocks above, lighting your way until you reach a dead end where they’ve obviously been living. There’s a mess of blankets and pillows against the wall in a giant circle. In the wall is a small shelf of old books and bits and bobles. Underneath the shelf is a table and in the middle of the little area is a pit for a fire. They motion for you to lay down on the blankets and bring over a jug of water.

“I’m gonna go hunt. I’ll bring back something for you to eat too so just get some sleep beautiful and i’ll see you when the sun starts to set.” They wink and toss a blanket over your head as they turn back the way they’d come.

Pulling the blanket off your head you watch them leave, shaking your head. This had to be some weird dehydrated dream. Flopping back against the pillows and blankets you close your eyes and go back to sleep.

—-

The smell of a rich stew boiling away pulls you away from sleep. Rubbing your eyes you blink and look around. The cave is dark, the only light coming from the small fire below the pot of stew.

Zorin’s laying down beside you in a pile of their own tail, snoring away.

Unfortunately for them they’re in the way of you and food. Climbing over them they grunt and shift, the tight coils giving way and you slip, falling face first into their stomach.

“Oof!” Zorin wheezes, shoving you away and sitting up, half asleep still. “Oh the stew’s ready..” Yawning they glance over to you as you lay half-hazerdly sprawled out over their massive tail. “You alright?”

Holding a thumb up you roll to the floor. “You have any bowls?”

Blinking at you they scoff. “No I only have stones because i’m completely uncivilized. Yes I have bowls! Who do you think I am?” Reaching over to the table they grab a bowl and a shallow dish, handing you the bowl.

Rolling your eyes you plop yourself down beside the fire and look over for them to hurry up and portion out their own but they’re just…staring back at you.

“Are you going to eat?” You both ask in unison.

Smiling you laugh. “You’re of a higher position. You get served first.”

They’re smiling too but they shrug. “You’re my guest, no matter how insulting you can be. Go ahead.” Motioning you to go ahead they set the dish on their lap.

Shrugging you grab the laddle and give yourself a bowl. Bringing it to your face and blowing on it gently.

The next few minutes are spent in heaven. On the journey you’d only really been given plain dried meats and a hard tack like bread. So this… this was heaven.

“First time my cooking’s had that kind of reaction.”

When you look up they’re watching you, a smile on their face and a warm look in their eyes. “I haven’t ate in days…”

“And there’s the insult. Tough love.” Chuckling they shake their head. “I like you.”

Eyeing them suspiciously you go back to eating, this time making sure to be a normal human being.

When you both were done and the stew was gone you patted your belly with a sigh. “Thank you.”

Waving you off they take your bowl and set it aside to be washed later. “It’s not a problem.” Slowly they pulled their body back into a heap, turning and spinning until they had a nice heap of tail to lay on. “It’s nice to have company, let alone a beautiful-” A long yawn cut them off and they rested their head on their arm. “Beautiful…woman.”

Shaking your head you made your way back to the nest of blankets and pillows. “You should get your eyes checked.” You whisper, mostly to yourself.

“I’m in perfect health.” They whisper back, eyes closed but a small smirk on their lips.

Rolling your eyes you lay back down and pull the blankets over you.

—

The next morning you wake up in the middle of a coil of tail. Tanned arms wrapped around you holding you close. Their face nestled into your neck.

The fire had long since gone out and the cave was surprisingly cold. That being said you were nice and warm with all of their bulk surrounding you.

Despite how weird it was you…didn’t actually mind. It felt kind of nice. Plus when you pulled away you could really get a good look at their face. Brushing away the white hair you could see they actually had very feint freckles speckled over their cheeks and chin.

Wincing against the loss of warmth they pulled you back in, their face smashing into your breasts this time. Okay that was crossing the line. Clamping their nose shut you watched their brows furrow and they jerked awake, smashing their head into your chin and snapping your head back.

“Fucking hell!” You curse, holding your chin.

Twisting and groaning they held their head. “My headdddd.” They whine.

The mass of snake uncoils and they quickly move away from you.

“Why’d you hit me?” They snap, rubbing the growing lump on their forehead.

“Hit you? You smacked into me! Not after getting a face full of my breast!” You shout back.

The accusation has them in disbelief. “I did not!”

“Really cause how else would you hit your head on my chin?” You huff, rubbing the bruise that was developing on your chin.

Crossing their arms they stuck their tongue out at you.

“Really? That’s real mature!” You roll your eyes.

“Says the one rolling their eyes!” They yell back.

“Whatever!” You cry, standing up. Your legs were sore but vastly improved from the day before. All that rest did you well. Slowly you walked toward the exit.

They quickly followed behind you. “Where are you going?”

“Torud obviously.” You scoff, not bothering to look back.

“Really? Already? You’re hardly in travel shape and it’s still a few days journey by cart let alone by foot… Hey!” They grab your arm, stopping you from leaving. “At least stay long enough for me to dry you some meat and get you food for the journey.”

Zorin had a point. “Fine. A week! Then I leave.”

Smiling they let out a sigh of relief. ”That’s perfect. A week it is.”

Pulling away from them you kept going forward.

“Wait… where are you going now?” They asked.

“To relieve myself and take a proper bath. Why? You want to watch?” You snap sarcastically.

“Sure.” They answer eagerly. “I can help you wash your ba-”

“If you watch me i’m going to poke your eyes out with a dried twig.” You threaten, pointing at them and miming popping out their eyeballs.

“Fine! But you offered..” They whined, turning around and going back to the fire pit.

~~~

The days passed quickly and despite Zorin’s weird obsession with you you found yourself quite comfortable around them. Especially as the days drew to a close. Every time they came back from sunbathing or hunting they’d bring you something as a gift. Be it some funny rock or a basket of fruit. It was sweet and a far better treatment than you’d ever been given by anyone. They didn’t even expect anything in payment.

You two did tend to wake up tangled together every morning they’d apologize and blame your warmth for it before slithering away quickly and you wouldn’t see them again until the mid-day heat drove them back into the shadows of the rocks.

The last night arrived before you knew it and you were both relaxing by the fire. You lounged in the coils of their body as they laid next to you, retelling a story of a time long past. Their voice calm and soothing, their eyes watching you as they played with the tips of your hair thinking you didn’t notice.

It was now or never and you weren’t invested in the story enough to care. Rolling onto your side you planted a quick kiss on their lips. “Shut up.”

Zorin’s eyes went wide in shock. Slowly shifting from shock to confusion before leaning in and kissing you back. Pulling back quickly they looked away. “I- Sorry.”

You climb over them, straddling their hips. “For what?”

Blinking they were past confused and just laid there stupefied. “I…don’t follow what’s happening…Is it just me? This is sudden right? I mean your beautiful and I welcome the advance i’m just a bit confused as to what exactly brought th-”

A laugh bubbles up from you before you can stop it and you lean in to kiss them again hand running up their muscular chest to rest on their neck. This time they kiss back immediately.

Their hands snake down your sides, resting on your hips. The simple kiss quickly melts into a make out session.

Zorin pulls away, eyes lidded with desire. “God I don’t know what’s happening but i’m fff.. I’m happy about it.” A bewildered laugh leaves them and they carress your cheek, biting their lip. They wanted more, their eyes practically begged for it.

Smiling you obliged the unvoiced desires and quickly pulled at your clothing, tossing the layers to the floor and exposing your skin to the chill of the cave. Their hand pets down your sternum, resting on your stomach before you lean back down and crash your lips into theirs.

Their hand, wedged between your two bodies, travels down between your legs. Slender fingers finding the beginnings of your own desire. You can feel them smile and you pull away. “You just going to feel around down there?” You snap, reaching down and grabbing their hand, guiding their fingers into you.

“I was just savoring the moment!” Zorin laughs, fingers making quick work of you. Once they found a sensitive spot they abused it, teasing your clit with their thumb and edging you until you were squirming, grinding against their hand.

“Your sounds are music to my ears.” They whisper.

You push your hips down against their hand and moan. Below you they shift, and quickly their fingers leave and your on your back in a mountain of pillows. “Get back here.” You growl, reaching for them.

“I thought I was supposed to be the new master?” Zorin asked, a mischievous smirk on their face.

Rolling your eyes you raise your brows. “I don’t see you taking charge.”

They purse their lips and slide over you, pinning your arms above your head with their tail. “I didn’t think you could handle that.” They teased.

Smirking you bucked your hips against them. “I can take you.”

A single white brow rose and Zorin laughed “Prove it.”

The sudden demand caught you off guard but they slid away from you, laying beside you and folding their hands behind their head. “If you can get me out then… i’ll give you a treat.”

Sitting up you shot them a confused look.

Zorin smirked. “I’m not giving you any hints. A good girl like you can figure it out i’m sure.”

Challenge accepted.

You threw your leg over their tail, straddling them and running your hand down their chest. Golden eyes watching you through heavy white lashes.

“I’m waiting~.” Zorin teased.

Frowning you pinched their nipple and made them wince. Turning your attention back to them you felt along the joining of skin to scale. Sure enough just below there was a slit, almost unnoticeable you traced the slit before looking up. Watching Zorin’s face you leaned in, licking along it’s length.

Sure enough you saw them smile. “Smart girl. Keep going.”

You press your tongue against the slit, pushing inside and you could feel the tip of something hiding just inside. Swirling your tongue around the little hardened tip pulled a soft sighing moan from Zorin.

“That’s a good girl.” They coo, hand coming down to caress your head.

As you lap and lick the tip begins to grow, parting the scales and growing into something far more familiar. The shape of it was ridged and it was far thicker at the base, the tip having a long slit that divided it in two. Exploring every ridge, bump, and crevice with your tongue you had Zorin gripping your hair.

“Good girl.” They praised, pulling you away from them by your hair. “A good girl like you deserves a treat doesn’t she?”

You lick your lips, using the back of your hand to wipe your chin. You might have gotten a bit carried away. Nodding eagerly you run your hands over their length, unable to keep away.

Releasing your hair they shift, sitting up as their body shifts. “Hands behind your back.” They order.

You pull your arms behind you and their tail wraps around your wrists, holding them in place. Zorin pushes you up, off their tail as they position themselves below you. Slowly they lower you down and to your dismay you trap their length between you and them.

“Now now, calm down.” Zorin laughs as you wiggle and try to get them inside you. Reaching down they motion for you to raise your hips.

Obliging you look down, watching as their hand guides their length into place. Circling your clit teasingly.

“Come on Zorin!” You huff.

“That’s not the way to speak to someone when you want something is it?” They ask, a frown on their face. “Now you have to beg. I’m tired of that lip of yours. Beg.” Their eyes challenge you as their lips are set in a firm line.

Incredulous you glare back, stubbornly staying silent. “I’m not going to beg.” You huff.

Shrugging Zorin sighed. “I guess that’s it then.” Pulling you away with their tail you stagger.

“Wait!” You shout.

“Are you going to be a good then?” They ask.

Sighing you grind your teeth together. “Please?”

Tapping their chin their tail pushes you forward, back above them. “Please what my beautiful little vixen?”

“I don’t really have to say it do I?” You whine.

“I mean we can stop here if you’d rather not?” Zorin offers, a knowing smirk on their face.

“Fine! Fine. May I please ride you?” You huff.

Zorin eyes you, reaching up to flick your hair out of your face. “Once more? For me?”

Sucking on your cheek you look away. “May I please ride you Zorin the great and well endowed?”

They snort, holding back a laugh. “I mean how could I ever say no?”

Slowly, finally, you’re lowered back down, this time they press against your entrance. Your wet enough that the tip slides right in and you sigh in relief. Each ridge along the shaft pulling a small moan from you as your hips meet theirs. Closing your eyes you try to get used to their size first.

“Now that’s a good girl. Well behaved too. Go ahead. Enjoy yourself. You’ve earned it.” Zorin’s voice is smooth and husky. “So beautiful.” They whisper, a feather light touch tracing the line of your breasts. Fingers running over your perky nipples.

Leaning forward you give them a kiss, grinding your hips against theirs in small circles. Just enough to tease your clit against their scales.

A growling hiss rumbles in their throat and their hands grip your back, digging their nails into your back.

Pulling away you gasp and pull your hips away, nearly sliding them out of you before sliding back down.

Zorin hisses, lidded eyes barely open enough to watch as you begin to bounce on them, occasionally grinding against those scales. Your hands are still bound behind your back but you can feel their grip slipping as you grind and ride them.

You’re moaning, nails digging into their chest, their sides.

“That’s a good girl, cum for me. You’ve been so good so far.” Zorin’s voice is breathy. “Cum.” They coo.

You whimper, toes curling as their grip tightens again. Fingers pinch your nipples, pulling at your breasts as you helplessly grind against them to climax. They release your hands and you fall forward into their arms.

“Oh not tuckered out already I hope?” Zorin teases.

“Not on your life.” You snap back, breathless from your climax.

“Good. My turn then.” Zorin smiles, sliding out of you and laying you back, slightly propped on a coil of their tail.

Eager you spread your legs for them and they enter you with a quick thrust. “So warm. I love it.” They whisper, breath hot on your neck as their body rocks into you. Your eyes flutter shut, in pure heaven.

Zorin starts slow at first, their undulating body keeping perfect pace. That, however, quickly began to speed up as you moaned. “Yes. Moan. Louder.” They demand, hand going to your neck. “I want to feel your voice call out for me.”

Their hips slam into you and you let out a yelp of surprise followed by a laugh. “That all you got? You’re gonna have to do better than that Zorin.”

A dark chuckle leaves them and they lean down, teeth grazing your neck before biting down on your shoulder in time with a rough thrust.

“Ah! Yes!” You cry, nails digging into their arms.

They slam into you feverishly, chasing their own desires as their body writhes around you. “You feel so good. Ooooh…” Zorin moans. “I want to… Tell me.”

The pleasure of them hitting so deep inside you has your head spinning, you didn’t even hear their muffled words. They rake their nails down your sides, hissing into your ear again.

“Tell me. Can I come inside?” They whimper, on the verge and desperately holding back.

“Yes. Fuck! Yes!” You cry, Their movements precise as they lean back and push your thighs against your stomach.

Wildly they thrust into you, gasping and moaning as their nails dig into your legs they cum with one last hard thrust desperate to get as deep as they can.

The muscles of their tail ripple, their length twitching as they empty inside you with a low whimper of pleasure. They’re frozen, locked in place as the pleasure wracks over their body. You open your eyes to see their face contorted with it.

When they finally relax, a breath of relief leaves them. “You’re … the best.” They laugh weakly. They release your legs letting them fall to either side. “I want to go again?” They ask leaning forward, still inside but softening quickly. Planting sweet sweaty kisses over your face and neck.

Laughing you pull their face to you, kissing them on the lips. “Don’t you need a minute?” You ask.

“Hmm?” Zorin humms against your lips, opening their eyes and scanning your face. “I have two…The mating process of my kind is different than mortals.. not to say we can’t mate with humans-”

“obviously.” You snort.

Zorin smiles and kisses you again. “Yes obviously… Such a smart woman.” They laugh. “Where was I? Ah. Yes… I can go again but if I do… it might be painful for you. Can we try?”

You reach up for their face. “I want you to. I want you to fuck me hard and don’t stop.” You whisper.

Their face lights up and they slide out of you to plant a happy kiss against your lips. “Does that mean you’ll stay?” Zorin asks.

You look away coyly, feigning like you’re thinking about it. “ I might as well. I mean why go to Torud if I have water and food here?” You look back to them and catch their eyes staring at you. “I suppose it comes with pretty nice company too. Now come on.” Bucking your hips you raise your brows. “Let’s go again.”

Zorin smiles, grinding against you again, a smaller length rubbing against your folds. Quickly it grew, even bigger than the first but far less textured. The shaft was smooth, with a flat flared head.

“Ohh a new treat?” You wonder.

They nod, positioning themselves above you but stopping short of actually entering you.

“What’s the matter?” You ask. “I can take it. I’m in it for the long run.”

Zorin smiles, “So I can come inside then?” They ask.

Rolling your eyes you nod. “Yes zorin. You can come inside. Make me pregnant. Cum and cum until you can’t anymore.”

They press against you, the flared head making you wince slightly. “Sorry beautiful, bare with me for a second.” Zorin whispers.

The head pops into and you both gasp. They waste no time settling into a nice quick pace. “I must tell you..We… We mate differently..” Zorin’s moans made their words drawn out.

“Oh my god Zorin! I don’t care just fuck me!” You snapped.

Nodding they rammed into you harder, picking up the pace. The sound of skin on skin filled the cave as your moans were muffled by their lips.

Suddenly something pushed and stretched your entrance as they gripped onto you, their body twisting around you as their face buried into your neck, biting down on the sensitive skin there.

You cried out as the bulge pushed inside you, finally making it’s away past your entrance and into you.”You’re doing a great job my beautiful girl. You’re so good..” Again Zorin went back to thrusting, quickly drowning out the pain with pleasure again until the next bulge pushed against your entrance, stretching it painfully until it popped into you with a sigh and a breathless praise.

Flipping you over they pulled your ass flush against them. Pounding into you from behind and pulling your hair back so you didn’t hide your face in your arms or the pillows. “I want to hear you!” They hissed.

You obliged, moaning and screaming their name as they took you in every position you could imagine. Thankfully though there weren’t any more painful bulges. Just the pleasure drowning of climax after climax.

When they grew tired you took over, ridding them as they rested and enjoyed the view. Their praises only fueling your desires as their hands roamed your body. Even their tail couldn’t help but wrap around you, squeezing your breasts and flicking your nipples.

The whole night was that, over and over again until you both were a tired mess of cum, sweat, and questionably bruises.

By the end of it all you lay tangled together, Zorin laying on their side beside you and petting your hair. Your body was sore already. Your stomach slightly distended.

Tired you rested your hand over the two bulges there, barely noticeable but there. “What are they?” You ask sleepily.

Zorin nuzzles into your side, resting their hand over yours. “Eggs. You can push them out in the morning.. or keep em. You could probably eat them after too if that doesn’t gross you out.”

“It does.” You laugh. “I’ll figure it out in the morning.”

“mmm. Good choice my beautiful goddess.” Zorin wrapped their arms around you and pulled you close, savoring your body heat and drowning you in the coils of their tail.


End file.
